


Gone Fishing

by Abydosorphan



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-10
Updated: 2004-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abydosorphan/pseuds/Abydosorphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Jack finally go 'fishing'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone Fishing

The candlelight glistened in her eyes and off her hair. He'd waited years to see her like this. So many turned down invitations, missed opportunities.

He glanced down at her hands, folded in her lap. Then reached across taking one, tilting her to meet his eyes.

"Sam?"

She smiled. "Jack?"

He swallowed, leaning in carefully.

The fire crackled and he swore she shivered. Their lips met gently, hesitantly.

She relaxed under his touch, leaning in. It ended in a pleasant sigh.

"Glad I never gave up?"

"Glad I finally accepted?"

A combined, "Yes."

"Who knew 'fishing' could be so romantic?"


End file.
